La fiesta de los adolescentes naruto next generation
by Esin-Uzumaki
Summary: ola gente no es mio y si lo leyeron no me comenten mal es de e-vay no es de fanfiction .Pero adoro sus historias Personajes favoritos de este fic: Destry Uzumaki *hija de Naruto y Sakura* Ando Nara:Hijo de Ino y hermano de Sakino el nombre del padre no lo recuerdo* Esin y Navi Uzumaki :Hermanos gemelos y Hermanos pequeños Destry


La chica de cabello pelirrojo y rubio contó sus pasos mientras caminaba por el camino de tierra batida. Era la misma rutina que realiza todos los días. _Uno, dos, tres, , dos, tres, cuatro._ Pero, como siempre, que encontraría sus pensamientos ía una mente colorido que no podía ser limitado por contar meros números. Ella comenzó a mirar alrededor. El cielo. Los árboles. Los edificios. La gran multitud de joven ninja acurrucado alrededor de un cartel colgado en una pared.  
Espera, _¿qué?_  
Ella corrió hacia el grupo de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Oyó charlando y riendo.  
"Oh, Dios mío! Esto es tan emocionante! "  
"Espero que sea mejor que el _pasado_ año de ".  
"-no, Revina me quedó la última vez. Hey! No es gracioso! ¿Por qué usted poco! "  
"-no he pensado en mi pelo! Oh hombre, Kira, ¿qué voy a hacer? "  
Tantas voces, tantas conversaciones, pero lo que se trata todo esto? Tenía que resolver esto, o que terminaría volviendo loco! "¿Perdón?"-preguntó mientras golpea el hombro de un chico mayor. "Lo que todo el mundo está hablando?"  
Hey sólo volvió un poco la cabeza, todavía atrapado en una conversación que tenía con uno de sus amigos. "OH! ¡Es usted! "  
Rápidamente se empuja algunos de los otros niños fuera del camino.  
"Ustedes! ¡Rápido! Destry Uzumaki está tratando de ver! "  
Su estómago se apretó, "No hay necesidad de eso, de verdad. Me preguntaba ... "  
"Aquí tienes!", le acompañó hasta el cartel. Tragó saliva y caminó lentamente hacia ella, sintiendo fuerte miradas que son lanzadas en ella. ¿Por qué la gente tiene que actuar de esta manera alrededor de ella? Ella no era diferente de cualquiera de ellos. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que su árbol se había llenado con el reconocido hokage, su padre es el actual.  
Empujó hacia abajo todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones cuando por fin llegó el volante. Estaba lleno de colores brillantes y hermosos de escritura. Ella se llevó un dedo a la tinta y trazó los símbolos mientras leía en voz alta. _En el momento que todos hemos estado esperando ha llegado finalmente! The Annual Konoha adolescente baile de primavera! El baile se celebrará en el Edificio Tykatsu este sábado, 18:30-23:00! Todo joven ninja debe cumplir con los requisitos antes de asistir: _ _~ Tienes que vestir formalmente. Este no es un evento para mirar mal gusto. _ _~ Todos los huéspedes deben ser de rango genin o superior. _ _~ Todos los _ _alimentos y bebidas deben ser comprados de la danza! No habrá alimentos o bebidas permitidos en el edificio exterior. _ _~ No se le permite a través de las puertas, si usted no tiene un boleto. SIN EXCEPCIONES! _ _COMPRA TUS ENTRADAS HOY!_ Destry se llevó la mano a la boca una vez que terminó de leer.¿Es esto realmente así? Este fue el baile que todo el mundo hablaba de todos los años!No podía creer la cantidad de veces que había oído Shakino pasando al respecto! Y ahora era capaz de participar! Oh ella sólo _tenía_ que decirle Ando sobre esto! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ El chico alto vació el último de la alimentación de los ciervos en el bebedero. El hombre, la gestión de granjas de ciervos

no fue tan fácil como se podría pensar. Cómo deseaba estar en otro lugar en este momento. Pero no. Su padre le dijo que sería bueno para él hacer algo de trabajo. Tener una idea de cómo se llevó a cabo el negocio. Lo que estaba tratando de decir era: "Hijo, yo no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy. Pero si no se hace el trabajo, tu madre va a lanzar un ataque. Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no _te_ haces _a_ mí? " A pesar de lo que trató de salir de ella, su padre arregló para engañarlo para que lo hiciera. Se sacudió el polvo de la manga y apoyó los codos en la valla. Uno de los venados que había estado disfrutando de su comida se detuvo para mirar a los ojos. "¿Qué?Os di a beber ya! "Se quejó Ando. Su oído echó hacia atrás y su cuerpo se puso tenso."Lo que el-?" De repente todos los ciervos se animó con la cabeza hacia ojos oscuros se abrieron. Ando comenzó a crecer un poco nervioso. ¿Qué los hizo tan de quicio? Así como ellos se precipitaron fuera de la pila, Ando oyó un fuerte grito que viene de detrás de él, cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo. "AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡ ¡"chilló la voz familiar. Una voz se había acostumbrado bastante bien. Es decir, cuando ella no estaba gritando. Él sólo estaba empezando a girar cuando fue arrojado a la tierra. "¡Uf!" se ahogó. "Oh, Dios mío Ando" Destry exclamó, todavía apoyado en su pecho. "Lo Des ? " "The Annual Konoha adolescente baile de primavera! Ya está aquí! Y finalmente estamos elegible para ir! "Destry gritó de repente, ni siquiera haciendo una pausa entre frases para respirar. "Wow, aquí ya?" preguntó asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Tenía el aspecto de un juguete roto Jack-in-the-Box. "Me sorprende que no he oído a mi hermana hablar de ello." "Sí, bueno loco de Shakino. DE TODOS MODOS! Deberíamos ir todos totalmente! Eso sería genial! Sé Sakai y Koinu no se irán. Probablemente están prohibidos de todos modos, ya que estaría todo sucio y todo eso ... Pero tú, yo, Shakino, e incluso Isamashii podrían ir! " Ando se mordió la lengua al escuchar el nombre de Isamashii. Realmente no entendía por qué le gustaba tanto. Claro que tuvo sus buenos momentos, pero en general fue horriblemente malo con ella. "Yo ... yo no sé Destry ..." trató de salir de ella. "Yo no soy tan exagerada sobre lugares ruidosos ..." Entonces ella hizo exactamente lo que estaba esperando que ella no lo haría. "Vamos, Ando ..." ella hizo un mohín, sniffling falsa. "Va a ser divertido sin ti ... Y mi triste corazón se romperá si mi mejor amiga no va ..." "Shakino es tu mejor amigo," Ando luchó para no sentirse culpable. "Pero, pero, pero! "empezó a hacerla llorar los ojos. Ando suspiró profundamente, "¡Muy bien! Voy a _pensar_ en ello, ¿de acuerdo? " "¡SÍ!" Destry gritó de alegría y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sintió que su rostro cada vez más caliente. Trató de forzar a la baja el enrojecimiento no pensando en las mariposas en el estómago. "derecho de mi padre. Ustedes las mujeres son molestos. " Ella sonrió, "Pero ya Still Love Me" _Más de lo que te imaginas._ "Hey, ya que estoy haciendo esto por ti, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?", le preguntó. Una mirada de sinceridad le llenó la cara. "Sí, claro. ¿Qué es? " "¡Suéltame!" Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que todavía estaba sentado en él. "¡Vaya!", se rió y fue rápidamente de pie. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Usted sabe, hay un baile que viene ", Temari explicó su único hijo. Sus ojos rojos azules desplazan hacia sus manos. "¿Y qué?", el 13-años de edad, preguntó. "He oído que se supone que es divertido." "no suena como él", murmuró. Temari se frotó las sienes con frustración. "¿Por qué no le preguntas a la chica Destry ir, Isa?" Isamashii levantó la vista, "De ninguna manera!" "Sí, lo haré", le ordenó, su voz severa. "I don ' t como ella le gusta eso! Sólo somos compañeros de equipo. Además, estaría todo lleno de savia y femenina si te pidiera. Acababa de terminar encima de conseguir una idea equivocada. " "idea equivocada o no, usted no participa en nada este pueblo hace. Es hora de que se bajó de su trasero e hizo algo. Además, Destry es tu amigo. No hay nada malo en pedirle a un amigo ". Ella bebió un poco de té de esa manera que significaba" el debate está cerrado. " Él suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia la mesa de madera. Si tenía que ir a un baile estúpido, Destry luego, no era el que quería ir. Pero cuando su madre era así, que era inútil luchar contra ella. Tendría que hacerlo, a pesar de sus deseos. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
